gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Jarrs
"K ing of the Jarrs &c." is a short-form title used by the kings of Jarrland and later, of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, for ease of reference. Although "King of the Carmine Sea" or "King of Carmine" is occasionally used by foreign diplomats, this is not a style ever used within the kingdom itself, although after 422, "King of the Mere Carminë" is sometimes seen. Full Style The full style of the King has varied over time. In the year 525, the full title was: King of the Jarrs, the Venns, the Sylphids, the Kuuli and the Elves, King in Aloren, Duke of Kuulland, Windlord of Oros, Defier of the Dark, Proconsul Carmine, Warden of the East. History Provincial Lord of Jarrland For some time before 370 the head of the Jarrow clan was recognised as Provincial Lord of Jarrland by the Imperium, and held the title Lord Jarrow, but was not crowned as King until 370. During this period the Jarrs had no contact with people outside the Imperium. The style of "Provincial Lord" was superseded by that of "Prefect" during the late 410s/early 420s. King of the Jarrs The full title during the reign of King Athelmark was "King of the Jarrs, Provincial Lord of Jarrland". King of the Venns The title used during the later reign of King Alfwyr and the early reign of King Athelmere was "King of the Jarrs and the Venns, Provincial Lord of Jarrland". It took until 400 for the Venns to be brought fully under royal authority and for the early part of that period it should probably be considered a title in pretence. Regent-Consort of the Jewelled Cities This was a title used sporadically during the rule of Tupelo Cornus and Opus Petrichor. It was based on the recognition of Tempest Grant as the legitimate claimant to AQUA, although neither she nor the king visited AQUA while the title was in use. It fell out of use during the 410s following the majority of Martin Grant-Tremblor and royal support for his claim. King of the Sylphids This title was adopted around 410 following the recognition of royal authority over Tempestia. Since this happened roughly contemporaneously with the occupation of Farridon, it was rarely used separately. Prince of Farridon The king took the title Prince of Farridon following the conquest of the region to the south-west of Vennland in the 400s. This was claimed as reviving an ancient title of the region although the veracity of this is unknown. The full style of the king became during this period "King of the Jarrs, the Venns and the Sylphids, Prince of Farridon, Provincial Lord of Jarrland". Prefect of Jarrland Following the Priory rebellion in 420, the style of "Provincial Lord" was superseded by that of "Praetor" or as styled in Jarrland, "Prefect". The title subsequently became "King of the Jarrs, the Venns and the Sylphids, Prince of Farridon, Prefect of Jarrland". Proconsul Carmine With the formation of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea in 430, the Qzare bestowed upon the king the Imperial title of Proconsul. This superseded the former title of Prefect. King of the Southern Elves See King of the Elves Following the occupation of Tuhiland in the 450s the title "King of the Southern Elves" was adopted. The style used during the 450s became "King of the Jarrs, the Venns, the Sylphids and the Southern Elves, Prince of Farridon, Proconsul Carmine, Prefect of Jarrland". King of the Elves Following the recognition of royal rule over Eyrecradia the title "King of the Northern Elves" was amalgamated into the singular "King of the Elves". The style thereafter became "King of the Jarrs, the Venns, the Sylphids and the Elves, Prince of Farridon, Proconsul Carmine, Prefect of Jarrland". Defier of the Dark The humans of Tuhiland and Trinacria held legends of a prophesied figure known as the "Defier of the Dark" who would come to them in their hour of need. Prince Elwyr was recognised as this figure in the 450s, and retained the title after he became king. Following the distribution of the Lord of Fire's blessing to other members of the family, this title has remained part of the king's style. "King of the Jarrs, the Venns, the Sylphids and the Elves, Prince of Farridon, Defier of the Dark, Proconsul Carmine, Prefect of Jarrland" Warden of the East After the 460s, the great kingdoms of the Imperium were organised into circles or wardships recognising their military authority over a given sphere. The king was named Warden of the East, although the first to use it in his style was King Eldred. King in Aloren The title "King of Aloren" was controversially claimed by Prince Malyn during the Sunset War. Following negotiations, it was agreed to recognise his title as "King in Aloren" with ceremonial duties only. Duke of Kuulland In the Statute of Faraxham, the Principality of Farridon was abolished, and the king took on the title of Duke of Kuulland, with responsibility over a southern portion of Farridon only. Windlord of Oros This archaic title of the Sylphids was revived for King Elwyn in 523 under the Statute of Faraxham. House of Jarrow See Jarrow References Category:Titles